metroconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Domination
Extreme Domination (often shortened to EXD) is a game mode featured in Metro Conflict: The Origin as the main game mode. The objective of Extreme Domination is for both the USS and the PLF to obtain the Marker, activate it on a strategic location and defend it until a missile strike is called on the opposing team. Overview Extreme Domination is played on 6v6 matches with a time limit of 10 minutes. Players respawn in waves, which is set to 13 seconds. The Marker will spawn 30 seconds after the match starts on the center of the map. Both teams must then rush to obtain the Marker and activate it by installing it on a strategic location. The Marker is simply obtained by running towards it, and the player carrying the Marker will receive a movement speed boost. The Marker must be installed on open areas without roofs and not too close to either team's bases by holding the E button for about 1 second. The Marker will be dropped when the player carrying it dies, and can also be dropped manually by pressing the G button. Once the Marker is activated by a team, it will slowly push the domination meter, which is indicated at the top of the screen and is measured in a sliding scale of 0 to 100 for each team, towards the team's side as long as players from the team is in the Marker's radius. The domination rate can be increased with more teammates inside the activated Marker's radius, up to four, but will be decreased if there are enemies inside the radius. If there are no players from the team in an activated Marker's radius, the Marker will be deactivated, halting the domination process until the Marker is reactivated by the said team again. If a team manages to partially push the domination meter to their side before the opposing team obtains and activates the Marker for their own, the domination meter will be rapidly pulled away from the team's side first until it is on an equal scale of 0, after which the domination meter will be slowly pushed towards the opposing team's side as normal. Below is a table which summarizes how fast the domination meter are pushed/pulled per second. As can be seen, the shorter the time left, the faster the domination meter are pushed/pulled, which allows the losing team to quickly turn the tide or for the winning team to secure victory quicker. Note that the Marker can be obtained when it is activated by the opposing team. If the inactive or dropped Marker is not obtained after some time, it will be instantly moved to its starting location at the center of the map. A team wins once they managed to completely push the domination meter to their side. If the time runs out, the team who manages to partially push the domination meter to their side, no matter the scale, wins. In case the domination meter is on an equal scale of 0 when the time runs out, the team who holds the Marker wins. Regardless of the outcome, a missile strike will be called into the map at the end of the match, killing all alive members of the losing team while the winning team will be protected by a large shield dome erected right before the missile strike arrives. Maps * Solar Power Station * Dusk * Whitebay * Outlet * Construction Site Tactics Trivia Category:Game modes